


Broken Smiles {Levi x Reader}

by bloodoflevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodoflevi/pseuds/bloodoflevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had survived as long as him.<br/>You were there from the moment he joined, a trusted friend of Erwin<br/>Seeing him through everything, observing him, you had seen him smile around Farlan and Isabel.<br/>But most of all, you hadn't seen him smile since they died.<br/>And you were determined to see it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Smiles {Levi x Reader}

So, xD

THIS IS A PREVIEW

Yes this small little preview is inspired by LEVIS FUCKING SMILE OH MY GOD ISNT IT THE CUTEST THING EVER?!

But yeah, this is just a preview, and I was wondering as to whether I should write it? 

I mean, I had been considering writing another one, but yeah. 

Would anyone like me to write it orrr? XD

Very different reader type than my other Fanfiction. 

ALSO, if I do write it, you will most likely be a part of the SOS squad, I know I've done it in my other Fanfiction, and I wanted to know if that was too repetitive or annoying?

I was also thinking, maybe Hanges Squad xD

Actually, I think I like that idea better. 

I don't know, I'm rewatching the anime and I'll have to see where reader-chan fits in better and more Levi time xD, but I'll make it different stuff don't worry

Also, I'm not a massive fan of the title I came up with, 

Although I don't mind it, but what do you guys think of it?

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the anime.

So, should I write it? XD

And I will update You're Everywhere as well so it wouldn't suffer in any way bruh

Its short sry xD

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The tears fell down your face without any force nor wellcoming, silent drops of pain hitting the ground with no sound.

It was hard to believe that so much hurt and pain could be contained by the small salty tears. You tried hard to be strong, to stand tall and wipe the dust off ready for another day to try and find hope.

And you did this, people believed it. 

You were (f/n), a respectable soldier in the Scouting Legion, a trusted friend of Erwin and Hange, you were strong and smart, cheerful and a beacon of laughter in a grey world.

But in reality, you were broken.

Just like everyone else.

The nightmares cut into your brain like knives, stabbing you over and over again every night. The only cure for them seemed to be tears, enough tears to tire yourself out enough that your brain couldn't manage a nightmare. 

It wasn't healthy, if anything it was sickening. 

You hadn't stayed in your room tonight, moving out down to the dining area and slumping against the wall, it was too crowded in your room, too crowded with the feelings of dead friends plaguing the air around you. 

If anyone could see you then, they wouldn't believe it. 

You couldn't blame them, you always had a smile plastered on your face, people described you as a breath of fresh air, someone kind and comforting. People respected you, not just because Erwin did, but because you earnt peoples respect. 

'What are you doing awake?' You recognised the voice as soon as you heard it, his tone freezing away any heat left in the room. You wiped the tears staining your cheeks, looking up and smiling. 

'I couldn't sleep,' you responded, he looked tired himself, yet managed to look just as striking, his raven hair falling on top of his head perfectly, his gray eyes as dark as a stormy cloud and his jawline tightening.

'Stop trying to smile, you look constipated,' he told you bluntly, eyes darkening when the pathetic excuse of a smile wiped off your face.

'As charming as ever,' you muttered, loud enough for him to hear it, another tear rolled down your cheek before a cup was shoved into your shaking hands. You identified it as tea from the smell, looking up at Levi gratefully, too tortured to be embarrassed for him catching you like this.

'Thank you,' you told him, as he merely nodded in response, 'What are you doing awake?' 

He didn't look your way, but that didn't stop you from noticing his gaze harden, 'Your sobbing woke me up.'

'You're lying,' it came out of your mouth before you could think it over, 'You have nightmares, I can tell.' 

He looked back at you, glare piercing, 'And you?'

'I have them,' you answered, keeping your head down as you drank your tea and several more tears flowed down your cheek. 

You and Levi had known eachother since he had joined the scouting legion, having gotten along with Erwin and part of Hange's squad for quite some time, you saw him a lot. 

In the beggining you thought of him as nothing more than a short harsh emotionless man, but as time ticked by, you noticed how he relaxed slightly around Farlan and Isabel, it was only small, barely detectable. You watched as Levi lost them, developed respect for Erwin, get annoyed with Hange, even you had managed to maintain a small friendship with him, it wasn't much, but it never was with him. 

You never got overly angry at him, mainly because he was technically your corporal, someone to be respected, but also because you knew he was broken. 

You remembered seeing him smile, only once. He was sitting beside both Farlan and Isabel, and it was one of the most amazing things you had seen about him, you hadn't seen it since, and you wished you could desperately. 

It made you want to smile, and lately your smiles contained more sadness then you could imagine. 

'Why dont you ever smile, Levi?' You questioned him, voice shaky. 

He looked straight through you, the hard grey orbs you were so used to piercing through you were filled with darkness and agony behind the blank emotionless wall they contained. 

You didn't get a response, as he stood up, radiating strength and took several harsh steps away from you, each footstep clumping on the ground like the slow beat of your heart. 

You just watched him, being used to his rudeness. 

Just watched him walk away, before looking down at the now empty cup of tea, not noticing the raven haired man turning back to look at you for a second, just a second, but it was better than nothing.


End file.
